


The Wrath of Angels

by HighFunctioningSociopathWithYourNumber



Category: Doctor Who, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Guns, Minor Character Deaths, Weeping Angels - Freeform, sam nergasms, supernatural fighting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 04:26:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3313907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HighFunctioningSociopathWithYourNumber/pseuds/HighFunctioningSociopathWithYourNumber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A string of strange murders are occurring in a small, ordinary town.  There have been no survivors or witnesses until a high school teacher comes home to find hid wife dead, with her neck snapped.  He is initially a suspect for his wife's murder, but claims that when found her he wasn't alone.  Upon waking up in a hospital bed, he claims his wife was killed by an angel.  His story sounds crazy and the police dismiss it as the rantings of a man turned mad with grief.  But is he crazy?  Men, claiming to be FBI agents show up out of nowhere and take over the investigation and an odd man who calls himself "The Doctor" soon follows.  Do these four strangers have a chance of getting to the truth to stop these odd killings, or will they too fall victim to the wrath of the angels?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One: Hunters, Timelords and Angels

The street was silent as high school teacher Alan pulled into his driveway in his black sedan. The porch light of his home was on. He smiled, his wife Hailey always knew that parent conferences went longer than expected. The walkway to the porch had several rough patches so Hailey knew that her clumsy husband would surely trip if she hadn't left the light on for him. His smile turned into a very slight frown. 'I really need to patch those up already' he thought to himself. As he walked up the steps the porch light flickered, 'odd...I just changed that bulb'. He shook the thought from his mind as he walked through the front door and into the hallway without turning on the lights. 

Cautiously he made his way to the armoire midway down the hall. Flipping on the lamp, he looked up at his reflection in the mirror above the armoire. He fiddled with his bowtie before noticing the large chalk smudge on his cheek, 'I can't believe those parents didn't feel like mentioning that all evening' he sighed to himself. The lamp flickered behind him as he headed to his and Hailey's bedroom. It was only eight so she was most likely up reading mystery novels again. He entered the room saying jokingly, "so did you find out who done it?" Alan expected to hear a witty reply from his wife, but instead was met with silence and a scene that would probably haunt him for the rest of his life.

In a crumpled manner on the floor with wide eyes and a slightly opened mouth; as if in preparation to scream, was Hailey, his Hailey. The stack of books that usually stood at the foot of the bed was scattered at her feet as if she had tripped over them. But as he got closer he knew she hadn't, her neck had been broken, it lay at an odd angle, but her lifeless eyes still stared up at him. He knelt down, tears beginning to blur his vision. All he wanted was to hold her, as if to protect her from further harm, he reached down to pull her into him, but a noise outside startled him. That's when he noticed the slight breeze in the room, coming from the open sliding glass door. Alan slowly takes his gaze away from his wife's body to face the source of the noise. Through his blurred vision and shock Alan sees something that lifts his heart, an angel, and angel here for his wife. But no, something isn't right. This angel is made of stone, with arms stretched out in desperation, and its teeth, jagged and sharp. It was the eyes that held his attention, Alan found that he just couldn't avert his gaze. Those eyes, it felt like they were staring straight into his soul. It seem like hours that he stared into those lifeless eyes, and the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. Then he blinked and the angel was gone. That's when he blacked out 

'What's that noise, where am I?' Alan wearily opened his eyes to see that he was in a hospital bed and the noise that woke him was the slight beeps coming from the heart monitor hooked up to him. "Agents, Mr. Jefferson is conscious," said a brunette nurse in blue scrubs. In walked three men, two of them were in black suits and the third man had a long tan trench coat and was staring at him with his head cocked to the side. "Alan, I'm Agent Young with the FBI," said the dark haired one. "And this is Agent Rudd," pointing to the suit with the long brown hair; "and Agent Williams over there," pointing to the other agent. They all showed him their badges. "Are trench coats part of the FBI's uniform now?" Alan asked. Young started to speak but Rudd interjected, "um, he's new." "Uh yeah I didn't get the memo," said the trench coat agent. 

Young discretely rolled his eyes at his partner's comment. "Can you tell us what happened Mr. Jefferson," Rudd said delicately. He had a sad look in his eyes that said that he already knew what happened. The memories rushed back and hit him like a brick wall. "Hailey!" He sat up straight but was yanked back. Alan looked down confused, "why am I handcuffed?" "Well Alan, the police seem to think you are one who killed your wife and the three couples the weeks before." Alan choked back tears and anger, "there have been other murders and the police didn't warn the town?" Then he switched to yelling, "AND I DID'T KILL MY WIFE!" Young interjected, " we know you didn't, no offense but you don't look strong enough to snap a neck in that manner." Alan laid back down, breathing heavily. "Dean... come on man," Rudd said quietly. Alan found that strange because "Dean" wasn't the name displayed on Young's badge. He pushed away that thought and asked "why am I in the hospital I wasn't attacked...by that thing." Rudd answered calmly, "you were kept over night for observation and to be treated for shock and possible concussion; you hit your head when you went unconscious and can you tell us...if it's not too much... what killed your wife," his voice trailed off delicately. Alan took a deep breath, letting it out slowly and then he told them what happened. After he was finished, Williams spoke up, "you're saying an angel killed you wife?" 

"No not an angel, at least not the kinda you're thinking of," said a British voice in the door way. The voice belonged to an odd man with brown hair, wearing suspenders underneath a tweed jacket and a bow tie. He looked very out of place and it was obvious that the agents saw him as such. "FBI, who the hell are you?" Young said flashing his badge. The man looked at the badge and smirked. "Scotland Yard, I'm on loan to this investigation I might be of great assistance," he said flipping open a black fold to show them his ID. The two agents in suits looked at it and Rudd went to shake the man's hand when Williams stepped forward concerned. "Sam...Dean I don't understand that is just a blank piece of paper..." The odd man interrupted, "why don't we take this conversation into the hall and let Mr. Jefferson rest hmm?" 

They left Alan in the room confused. After the door was close Sam said "explain." The man grinned, "ok yes...so I'm not the only one with a fake ID, but how did you see past my psychic paper not many can? You're special aren't you? Hm." The man stuck his face in front of "Williams", studying him intently. "I'm the Doctor by the way, care to give me the same curtesy with a bit of truth perhaps?" "Doctor who?" Sam asked, his curiosity growing. "Oh it's just the Doctor," the Doctor said still grinning. The man going by Williams spoke next. "These two are Hunters, Sam and Dean Winchester, my name is Castiel and I am an angel of the Lord." An awkward silence passed. "Damn it Cas all he needed to know was our names," Dean said. "Well he asked for the truth Dean," Castiel said blankly. The Doctor piped up excitedly, " an angel, a real one?" "Yes... I know it's hard to believe" Sam started to say. "Oh not at all in fact I've seen things that you three wouldn't believe," the Doctor boasted. "I highly doubt that Doctor," Dean said smirking. The Doctor raised his eyebrows. "Oh really and what have you seen Dean the Hunter?" "Well," Dean started. "Since we are all being honest here..." he looked at Sam, who nodded. 

"Sam is my brother and we are Hunters like Cas said. We hunt... supernatural things, werewolfs, vamps, demons, you name it, we've killed it. Beat that," Dean ended proudly. "Very cool... and violent, anyways sorry boys but I win because I'm a Timelord and I've seen creatures from thousands of different planets across all of time and space," the Doctor said straightening his bow tie. "A timelord?" Castiel said confused. "I've never heard of that." "Quite simply I'm an alien, and a time traveler and most importantly I know what's been killing the people in this town," the Doctor said in a rush. "Time travel? Wait you know what's been killing these people?" Sam asked urgently. "Yes time travel and yes I do, they are called The Weeping Angels and they are very, very dangerous," the Doctor said gravely. Dean spoke up "ok I'm still stuck on the whole alien, time traveler part, frankly I think it's a load of bull and I think this guy is nuts." "Dean come on just hear him out," Sam said annoyed. "Look Sammy I'm sorry but just because you get a nerdgasm at the possibility of time travel, doesn't mean I do," Dean said just as annoyed. Before Sam responded the Doctor chimed in " how about I show you," he said grinning. "Fair enough Doctor," Dean said intrigued. "Show us."


	2. Chapter Two: A Mad Man With a Box

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Winchesters and Castiel are shown the Tardis! The Doctor discusses the Weeping Angels and Dean causes problems.

A confused Sam and Dean, along with Cas, followed the Doctor who was leading them outside with a spring in his step, like a boy about to show off his favorite toy, which he was. The Doctor didn't seem to mind, if he noticed at all, the strange looks the hospital staff were giving him. The reason for this is he was practically skipping, the Doctor had been traveling on his own for a while now and had been very lonely. "I haven't had guests in a while so I haven't cleaned up in a bit," the Doctor said sheepishly. 

The group exited the hospital and the Doctor lead them behind the hospital and towards at blue police box. The box was weathered looking; evidence of its long history of danger and adventure. As they got closer Dean chuckled, "that's your spaceship... what the hell is it supposed to be, where are the flashing lights and lazer beams." Sam gave Dean a sarcastic look that said, Dean you're sooo funny. "Sorry Doctor, just not what I was expecting." "It's quite all right Dean it's a chameleon circuit, it cloaks the Tardis' appearance to be more conspicuous you see," (Dean mouthing "that's conspicuous?" to Sam who shrugged) the Doctor said while fondly patting the Tardis. "Isn't that right you sexy thing?" Sam's brow pinched together slightly, concerned, "um excuse me." "Oh sorry it's an inside joke between us," the Doctor grinned. Castiel turned to face the Doctor, cocking his head to the side, "is it customary for Timelords to talk to inanimate objects Doctor?" "Er no just a quirk of mine really, one of many as I've been told....to be honest I don't really know I am the last of my kind you see... long story... besides you haven't seen the coolest part, inside," the Doctor said excitedly.

The Doctor leaned against the side of the Tardis with a boyish grin, " you three ready?" Dean was getting impatient, "lay off the theatrics Doc." "Never," he said with his boyish smile and with a dramatic snap of his fingers the Tardis doors flew open seemingly on their own accord. Dean started to roll his eyes but instead his mouth dropped open, as did Sam's. The Winchesters walked through the Tardis doors, speechless. The Doctor spun around with his hands in the air, "tah-dah!" What they saw was a large circular room, with walls covered in "round things", in the center of the room was what appeared to be the main console and past the console was a hallway leading to an unknown amount of other rooms just as marvelous as the one they were in now. Castiel stepped inside and was the first to speak, "so the actual interior of the Tardis has been compressed to allow a smaller more conspicuous vessel correct Doctor?" The Doctor glared,"Oi! Your'e supposed to say something along the lines of "it's bigger on the inside" you're no fun," he said pointing at Cas while pouting. Sam just grinned in awe and Dean regained his voice, "this is awesome!" The Doctor's demeanor became more serious, "now that I've proved what I said, let's get to work." Sam nodded, "Doctor, tell us everything we need to know about the Weeping Angels."

The Doctor leaned back against the Tardis console as if he were about to tell some grand tale. "The Weeping Angel are an ancient race of killers, it is very possible that they are as old as the universe itself and...Dean don't touch that!" Dean had been about mess with one of the many levers, buttons and nobs on the console, he backed away apologetically, "um...sorry." The Doctor watched with narrowed eyes until Dean had backed away, where he couldn't cause trouble, before continuing. "... And its not really known where they come from." "So they are aliens then, and you obviously encountered them before, right?" Sam asked thoughtfully, listening carefully to the Doctor. Dean interrupted "just to be clear these things don't have anything to do with angels like Cas right?" "Don't be silly Dean of course not angels have no association with such creatures I've never even heard of them," Cas interjected as the Doctor had been about to answer, he frowned. "Castiel is correct as far as I know, like I said there is little know about them."

Sam sat down on the cool floor of the Tardis and pulled his laptop out of his bag, "Sam what are you doing" Dean asked staring at his brother. "Im just going to see if there is any lore at all on these Angels ---- woah----" Sam exclaimed. "What!" The other three said in unison. "Doctor the Tardis has wifi?" Dean rolled his eyes and started eying the various controls on the console with interest, Cas smiled slightly and the Doctor laughed "errr yes the password is....sexy, shush don't laugh!" He sighed laughing at himself. Sam raised an eyebrow but bit back a laugh and started typing. Castiel stood motionless and Dean had a smirk on his face and pushed a square button on the console. "Oi! What did you just do!" The Doctor yelled as the console started smoking. "She doesn't like strange men touching her! Ok everyone out she is going to be in a sour mood." Dean put his hands up and backed away and Sam rolled his eyes standing up "nice job jerk". "Bitch!" Castiel grabbed them both and pulled them out of the Tardis, which had started to smoke more as if angry, before they could start an arguement. The Doctor sighed and followed, closing the blue doors behind him, he patted them softly. "Sorry girl" he said softly and turned back to them. "Well now I don't have a ride! Thanks for that." He glared at Dean who shrugged, "my ride is cooler anyways, come on." He started walking towards the parking lot.


End file.
